Disciples that God seeks
This section originally appeared within the "Spiritual Intelligence" section of Part II of the Manifesto, entitled The Prophetic Dimension. This section, and where it appears within Spiritual Intelligence, is indicated below, followed by the text of the section * Normal Intelligence * Paranormal Intelligence * Biblical Examples of Spiritual Intelligence * Prophetic History in CAWKI * God's GPS * Amos 3:7 Principle * Ways not Works * Disciples that God seeks "Preach to the tree!" * Industrial Revolutions compared * The Inspiration Age (the 4th Industrial Revolution) * Prophetic Pictures * Benjamins * Prophetic Warnings * When the Stones cry out ---- Can I ask you something personal? What do you have in your hand right now? On what or whom are you relying – your title, position, salary, inheritance, friends, connections, looks, IQ? Could it, in the eyes of God, be a snake looking like a rod? How would you know? Maybe you have to throw those things to the only testing ground that will very quickly reveal their true nature: the dust before God. Why not pause for a moment and do that right now? Or go for a personal retreat and take your time for this? It may be vital to your future role in the Kingdom. Again, nothing is more dangerous for healthy communication than a mailman who is being handed a letter for delivery, but who opens the envelope and makes his own corrections and amendments. So, character and charisma must match; anointing and the stewardship of that anointing must be balanced. Here an example of Sadhu Chellappa (Chennai, India), probably one of the most fruitful and creative evangelists on the planet. He has probably led more Hindus to Christ than any other living person. He told me of one of his training days: ;Preach to the tree! In the middle of the night, he suddenly sensed God speaking to him: “Leave your house quickly, and run away!” Chellappa was used to accepting even strange instructions from God without discussion. He dressed quickly, and ran into the darkness. After a while, he felt God tell him “Stay here under the tree and start to preach!” Even for an experienced evangelist, this was rather surprising - there was no one to be seen. Why did God want him to preach to a tree in the middle of the night? He started to preach, and finally reached the point at which he called on his unseen listeners to give their lives to Jesus. He was rather surprised to hear a voice from the top of the tree, and see a man climb down and tearfully give his life to Jesus. The man had been about to hang himself from the tree as Chellappa started his message about Jesus. “That taught me to follow God’s instructions, whether I understand them or not,” he says (Website of Sadhu Chellappa: www.agniministries.com) To give you an example of prophecies that have been given but not yet fulfilled, here a word about Revival in Europe. In July 2005 Swiss Prophet Erich Reber had a vision of a huge harvest in Europe. Thousands and tens of thousands will be finding Jesus, whole stadiums will be filled and a great harvest will happen in Europe. But for this people to be prepared – the people of God need to be made expectant and ready for the harvest. The main points of his detailed vision: * Holiness, not just healing: “Sanctify yourself, because tomorrow God will do wonders.” Of course it is God’s will to heal; but he is not ready to leave his glory to an unholy people. Way too many Christians are living a shadow existence, a double standard life. But only with holy people can God fulfill his holy plans. Especially, uncleanness in sexual and financial areas is entirely intolerable for God. Right now, God is sifting through his workers and looking for obedience, not anointing or position. * Answers, not candles. We will witness more and more shakings and catastrophes. These trials demand answers. Instead of lighting one more candle, announcing one more minute of silence, churches need to learn to give clear answers for mankind that is shaken again and again by God. And this answer is Jesus and Jesus alone. * Passionate nobodies. Like Gideon’s army of 300, who were so thirsty that they did not drink in an orderly and cultivated manner with their hands, but threw themselves into the water and drank like dogs, so God is sifting through his harvest workers. Who are those so desperate for God, that they forget about their name, fame, and status, and throw themselves down before God? Those are the ones who are useful for God. These are the people God will use to write history. Others he will simply bypass. Which will you be?